hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Goreinu
|name = Goreinu |kana = ゴレイヌ |rōmaji = Goreinu |manga debut = Chapter 127 |anime debut = Episode 74 (1999) Episode 60 (2011) |japanese voice = Kousuke Toriumi (1999) Hidetaka Tenjin (2011) |english voice = Edward Bosco (2011) |gender = Male |status = Alive |hair = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |eyes = Brown |occupation = Jack Pot Hunter |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Kazsule's Alliance member |type = ManipulationHunter × Hunter Databook and Hunter × Hunter: Battle all Stars |abilities = Alabaster Sage - White Goreinu Obsidian Sage - Black Goreinu |image gallery = yes}} Goreinu (ゴレイヌ, Goreinu) is a Jackpot Hunter hired by Battera to complete Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 127 Appearance Goreinu has spiky black hair, black eyes, thick eyebrows and has a muscular build. Personality At first, he is wary of joining forces with children, and only grows more apprehensive with the introduction of a naked Hisoka to the mix, but he sticks it out.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 He later calls Killua a friend and saying that he would give them the Breath of Archangel (G.I card) for free if it was used to heal Killua rather than Genthru, the Bomber. When Killua objects that his own crimes are debatably worse than Genthru's, Goreinu admits that his actions are based on feelings rather than logic.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 182 Background At one point during his life he completed the Hunter Exam and became a Hunter. Plot Greed Island arc Goreinu is one of the Hunters hired by Battera to complete Greed Island. Moments after Gon enters the game, Goreinu enters the game from the Greed Island Entrance and notices a presence spying on him. Goreinu attends Kazsule and his teammates Souheil and Nick Cue group meeting, to formulate a plan to stop the Bomb Devils from winning the game. As the meeting progresses Asta, Yabibi, and Goreinu trade useful information about the game with Gon. When the the illusive Patch of Shore (G.I card) was located the group use an Accompany (G.I card) to transport them all to Soufrabi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 154 Upon arriving at their destination the group splits up and try gather any information from the local NPCs about the Patch of Shore card. Kazsule locates an woman NPC who divulges information about Razor and his 14 devils. This new information leads the group to a local bar inhabited by 3 pirates, the biggest of the three Bopobo challenges the group to a Sumo match promising to lead them to Razor if one of them manages to beat him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 155 Ultimately after Zeho and Gon lose to Bopobo, Killua manages to win against the pirate, must to his frustration. The 3 pirates then lead the group to Razor's Lighthouse where he and his comrades reside who challenges the group to a series of duels,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 156 but they lose them all and are kicked out of the lighthouse. Convinced the Bomb Devils have no way of achieving the Patch of Shore card, the group disbands, but Goreinu teams up with Gon, Killua, and Biscuit in order to find more players that are capable enough to challenge Razor and his band of pirates again.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 At a restaurant the group discuss what players they recruit and after Gon checks his binders and spots the name Chrollo Lucilfer. Outside Gon uses an Accompany card to lead them to "Chrollo", but surprisingly they confront Hisoka bathing nude in a lake. Perplexed if the nude person is Chrollo, though Gon reveals he's not and Hisoka's true name. Although Goreinu was against it, Hisoka joins the team. As the group heads to the town of the Aiai, Goreinu talks with Hisoka and when they finally arrive at their destination, he bumps into a woman and apologizes to her, but Hisoka claims he should have argued with her. Learning that Tsezguerra's name was in Hisoka's binder, Goreinu claims it'd be best to recruit Tsezguerra, but also have a insurance plan laid out in case he beats the game before them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 159 Outside the City of Aiai the group uses another Accompany card to reach Tsezguerra with his comrades and Goreinu negotiates a deal with him and he accepts. Goreinu then explains the situation at hand to Tsezguerra and after the boys test Tsezguerra's Nen; Goreinu informs him and his comrades about Razor's duels and the group then decide on which respective duel they'll challenge. A week passes by and within that time they all practice within their respective duels and recruit 6 other players to make an even 15 players. The group return to Razor's Lighthouse and as the group win their duels, Bopobo tries to stage a mutiny, but is killed by Razor.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 160 With Bopobo dealt with, Razor declares his duel to be Dodgeball and that it will take 8 players to play the game. He then emits 7 Devils labeled 1-7 on their hats. After Barry and Goreinu confirms the rules about the game, Gon confronts Razor on why he killed Bopobo, and he explains he committed a series of crimes before his imprisonment there. Tsezguerra then reveals that the game Greed Island takes place in the real world surprising Gon and group. Hearing this Gon inquires Razor about his father Ging, to which Goreinu has no clue who he is and learning Gon's true identity Razor releases a malicious aura causing the players they recruited to flee. Rodriot tries to stop them, but Goreinu claim's they'll be fine, then Emitting his Hatsu Alabaster and Obsidian Sages. The game commences with the Alabaster Sage on standby and Killua catches and passes the ball to Goreinu.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 161 Wasting no time Goreinu takes out the 4th and 5th Devils. He then throws the ball towards Razor, who easily catches it and throws it back at him, but switches place with his Alabaster Sage whose head bursts on impact. Razor compliments Goreinu's rebound as Biscuit notes that the way the Alabaster Sage head burst was how Goreinu mentally interpreted getting struck with the ball. Tsezguerra contemplates that after experiencing such a traumatic situation he's out of commission, therefor useless. Killua clarifies with the referee Devil #0 if the Alabaster Sage is out and not Goreinu and the referee confirms it. In reserves area, Goreinu becomes anxious feeling all maybe lost.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 162 In the second round of the game Goreinu returns to the game and claims he's not one to hold grudges, he wants to redeem himself against Razor and does so by getting Razor out by having his Obsidian Sage switch places with Razor as he throws the ball.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 163 This endeavor was proven futile as Devil #2 catches the ball by preforming some aerobics with the help from Devil #13. Devil #2 then passes the ball to Devil #13, who spikes the ball on Goreinu's face rendering him unconscious and unable to summon his Sages for the rest of the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 164 Afterwards when the Gon beats Razor in the Dodgeball game, the group are lead to the top of the lighthouse where Gon receives the Patch of Shore Card. Goreinu and Tsezguerra will take a clones of the card. Outside the lighthouse Tsezguerra and Goreinu propose an alliance Gon and his group in order to stop Genthru, who contacts Tsezguerra and spies on the group with his comrades Sub and Bara. He negotiates that if Tsezguerra will give them the Patch of Shore card by the entrance of Masadora he'll spare their lives and also informs them that he's killed everyone that attended Kazsule's meeting. Enraged by learning this Gon challenges Genthru.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 With the situation at hand Tsezguerra and his comrades plan to stall Genthru for 3 weeks with Goreinu assisting them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 Afterward, Goreinu spies on the Bomb Devils as they attack and sometimes kill innocent players for their Accompany and Magnetic Force (G.I card)s. Goreinu reports his findings to Tsezguerra and claims if someone didn't warn him about the Bomb Devils actions, he'd be dead as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 172 Catching wind of Tsezguerra's plan the Bomb Devils chase after Tsezguerra and his group, but it's later revealed by Goreinu that the Sub and Bara that are chasing them are fake and the real ones are watching by the card shop in Masadora to ambush him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 173 Sometime after Tsezguerra leaves the game, Goreinu contacts Killua and fills him in while spying on the Bomb Devils who await for Tsezguerra and his comrades return.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 174 It's then learned that Tsezguerra and comrades won't be returning to the game and he has all of their important cards within his binder and 30 of the 96 Tsezguerra team's cards are Fake. Goreinu admits he's ashamed that he can't help fight Genthru, but Killua understands and asks if he'll come and pick up the promised card, but says he'll wait until they've beaten Genthru. The Bomb Devils then transport themselves back to Masadora most likely to obtain more cards, as Goreinu reports and inquires if Killua's hands are better, which he replies they are. Afterwards after Gon and company defeat the Bomb Devils, Goreinu regroups with them and upon hearing the situation voices his disapproval of healing the Bomb Devils with a Breath of Archangel (G.I card). Killua and Goreinu argue with one another about healing Genthru and Biscuit and Gon join in too.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 182 Sub claims he has only a slight concussion and wants Genthru to be healed instead and Gon does much to Goreinu's disapproval. After which Gon and company were going to head to Masadora, but Goreinu stops them and gives them another Breath of Archangel card along with all of the other cards in his possession. This shocks Gon and group as Goreinu details the bounty was canceled, which is why Tsezguerra and his group refuse to play the game any longer. And because the bounty was canceled 70% of the bounty will be paid and from the percentage Goreinu will take 4 billion and divide it amongst the group. Biscuit praises Goreinu for his kind gesture, but Goreinu restates while he will give the group the all of the cards in his possession, only if they manage to beat the game and they agree to it. With Gon's binder filled with nearly every imposed slot card in his binder; Eeta announces a quiz game will be held and the prize to it is the final imposed slot card Ruler's Blessing (G.I card). Immediately a bunch of players surround Gon and his group. The players claim to mean no animosity, explain one of them wins the Quiz they'll sell the final card to him, but in the end Gon wins. The Bellam brothers Zetsk and Gashta then arrive and challenge Gon and Killua for all of their cards, concerning Goreinu about the boy's safety, but they easily manage to beat them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 183 While a parade was being held for Gon and group for beating the game, Goreinu could be seen in the crowd cheering for the group.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 184 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Goreinu is seen again at Netero's funeral and voting in the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 He is next seen checking up on Gon in the hospital who is in intensive care.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 When Killua arrives with his little sister Alluka Zoldyck at the room where Gon is being treated in, Goreinu stood next to Melody.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 Being near to Gon, Goreinu along the others assists from the outside feel Alluka's power, as it's used to heal Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 Goreinu then accompanies Gon and the other assists to meet Leorio in the auditorium where all the hunters were voting for the new chairman of the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 Other Media The Last Mission Goreinu makes a brief appearance watching the Heaven's Arena Event from his mansion.Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission Abilities & Powers Goreinu is capable enough to have passed the notoriously difficult Hunter Exam, and has access to all the privileges granted by his status as a Hunter. He proved to be a skilled Greed Island player, keeping tabs on multiple opponents. He repeatedly demonstrated to be an able negotiator. Goreinu is highly perceptive, managing to sense the gaze of onlookers as soon as he entered Greed Island. Conversely, he was able to spy on the Bomb Devils for 20 days without ever being detected. Goreinu believes himself to be more powerful than some other Greed Island players hired along with him, and is confident enough in his grappling skills to choose wrestling as his game before facing Razor's underlings, whom he estimated to be weaker than himself and the alliance he created with Team Gon and Team Tsezguerra. Razor believed him to be worthy of taking part in his dodgeball match. His throws were powerful enough to knock Razor's Devils off their feet, as well as to bruise an unsuspecting Razor, vouching for an impressive degree of brawn. Although a brush with death left him incapacitated for a few minutes, he was eventually able to get back into the game, contrary to Tsezguerra's predictions, showing a strong will. On that occasion, he also proved himself a fast thinker, going through his available options to survive Razor's throw and selecting the best one in a split second. This also implies his reflexes are fast enough to follow the ball. Despite being knocked out, he completed the deadly challenge without significant injuries. Nen Goreinu is a Manipulator. He can direct the Nen beasts he emits with apparent ease, and employ their special powers to gain tactical advantage with the right timing, though the Nen beasts act by Goreinu's direct command rather than automatically. Goreinu can also pour his aura into an object with Shu and launch it at his opponent, although Razor was able to stop his throw with only one hand. His usage of Shu on the ball and Hatsu ability show he is proficient at Emission as well. Trivia * Goreinu is left-handed in throwing. * Goreinu's name may be a reference to and a corrupted version of "Gorilla", which his Nen beasts take the form of. References Navigation fr:Goreinu ru:Горейну Category:Male characters Category:Jackpot Hunters Category:Manipulators Category:Greed Island Players Category:Battera's Players